Hibristofilia
by Angeal23
Summary: Arthur tenía presente que ese chico era un asesino, un loco y un violador, y ni así podía evitar sentirse perdidamente atraído de forma casi desquiciada hacia él, provocándolo, soñando con el día en que Alfred F. Jones pierda el control. USAxUK.


Me encantan los fanfic desquiciados, oscuros e incluso delirantes, también un poco de sexo no está mal en ellos, este fic no es la excepción, ahora toma el protagonismo Arthur, si no te gustan los personajes rallando en la obsesión y la locura te pido cordialmente que dejes este fic y me ahorres el mal rato con comentarios hirientes =(

Dedicado: A Murderdn, por su cercano cumpleaños, no te preocupes, me esforzaré para escribirte un shota luego =)  
>Pareja: AlfredxArthur (AmericaxEngland)<br>Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

><p><strong>HIBRISTOFILIA.<strong>

**_Nunca he tenido una reacción como esta, nunca he sentido esta presión sanguínea, este aumento de temperatura, esta sensación en mi entrepierna, nunca he percibido mi cuerpo tan ansioso por ser dominado y arremetido contra una cama, porque este no soy yo, yo soy Arthur Kirkland, un simple hombre de negocios que, por bajas en ciertos presupuestos se vio obligado a arrendar su casa y con ello, desquiciarse completamente la mente. _**

-Volveré lo más pronto posible…- sonríe después de susurrarlo a mi oído con una voz amenazadora, como pidiéndome entre pequeñas claves que no esté con nadie, que no mire a nadie a excepción de él.

-Como si me importara…- respondí con una sonrisa pequeña que excita a mi contrario, y allí va ese hombre de veintitrés intrigante y alegre que cambió mi vida.

Me mira con posesión y toca mi hombro con desarme al retirarse, haciendo que el contacto entre pieles dure más de la cuenta, no me fijo en su contacto, me fijo en su mirada, desquiciada pegada a la mía como un sicópata y yo suspiro de gusto, respiro agitado y mis mejillas se prenden imaginando una escena de sexo duro.

Estoy solo en casa ahora, el horario de ese hombre de ojos azules cautivadores y desquiciados es complicado de entender, pero los seis meses que lleva aquí pude comprender su ritmo, abro su pieza con la llave maestra que tengo, estoy acalorado, por eso mientras la abro empiezo a acariciar mi bulto recordando la mirada posesiva que tenia hacia mi cuerpo, hacia mi ser, suspiro su nombre masajeando más fuerte arriba de mis calzoncillos sintiendo pequeñas gotas de pre-semen en mi punta.

Deseando, que deje esa gélida mascara y actúe, que actúe de una vez por todas.

Estoy en su habitación, el misterio me inunda, no puedo contar las veces que he revisado como un maniaco cada cosa que tiene dentro de esta habitación, sus armas, sus extraños contactos, la irregularidad de su trabajo, las llamadas, el olor a sangre que a veces trae en los puños de su camisa, gimo con fuerza recostándome en la cama acariciando por debajo de mis pantalones la cabeza de mi miembro, abriendo las piernas con fuerza para realizar mejor mi labor.

**_Porque su mirada llena de aquellos sentimientos oscuros y perturbadores activan algo en mí, no sé qué me ocurre, yo tenía una novia hace dos meses atrás, recuerdo el instante en que lo vi asesinándola fríamente mientras le susurraba mi nombre, decía "Arthur" una y otra vez mientras la desgarraba borrando cada pequeño rastro de su desquiciante actitud aniñada, era otra persona, un maniático con una sonrisa descontrolada y lujuriosa, un asesino, un violador, lo recuerdo, la mató en la bodega y yo sólo miré._**

Y sé, mientras me recargo en esa cama repleta de su fuerte olor y acaricio mis tetillas imaginándome su lengua que lo único que hago es mirarlo, incluso, probando más lujuria y deseo en mí lo trato mal, lo regaño, lo sigo viendo como ese niño, provocándolo, estar al borde del peligro es ya una costumbre, la sensación de su inminente violación libera cada fibra de mi ser. Remuevo mi cabeza sintiéndome delirar al aplicar más fuerza en mi miembro levantado, empiezo a empujar mis caderas.

Y lo vuelvo a imaginar, como un desquiciado en frente de mí, lo imagino, quizás con una arma, quizás yo esté amarrado. Me meterá sus dedos dentro y me pedirá que grite su nombre y yo lo haría, le rogaría que parara y eso definitivamente no hará más que desplegar sus oscuras intenciones.

-Al-Alfred…ahh ahh~ -grito y lo gritaré para él, cuando llegue el momento lo haré y si es necesario moriré en sus manos porque ese chico me volvió loco, me hizo un adicto.

Cuelo mis dedos lamidos en mi ano con brusquedad haciéndome gruñir un poco, sintiendo como él se mete en mi interior y una risa desquiciada es el único gesto de afecto que puedo sentir de él, trato de seguir el ritmo de mis delirios con mi mano, penetrándome fuerte, casi lastimándome pero no alcanzo a ser como él y una amarga sonrisa sale de mis rostro, y luego se transforma en una desquiciada que llena toda la habitación con sus fuertes tonos.

**_Porque el sentimiento de necesidad es cada vez más fuerte, no quiero mirar el reloj, sólo me sumerjo en mis fantasías recordando su gélida voz cuando intruseo en sus asuntos personales, me mira con una sonrisa gatuna y me toma fuertemente del hombro o la muñeca advirtiéndome mantenerme alejado, luego su sonrisa se curva más, diabólica e infantil, una combinación que me hace suspirar ronco sólo de imaginármela._**

La hora… la hora, tic tac, se mueve, pero ya no importa, estoy sumido en mi enfermedad, en la necesidad que tengo de ocultar los crímenes de él, a no apartarme de su mundo, a desafiarlo, a no aparentar simple debilidad a pesar de correr peligro de ser completamente destruido por él. La sensación de mis dedos dentro va pareciendo floja e insuficiente para que en aquel momento en mi supuesta soledad sentir pasos.

Pasos hacia a la habitación, mi corazón se acelera y siento que mi miembro se llena cada vez más de sangre, a cada paso… uno más cercano del inminente peligro en el que me encuentro, debí detenerme, debí parar, debía valorar mi vida, pero la enfermedad que desarrollé, ese gusto sexual, erótico y casi enfermizo ya no podía ser parado.

Y por fin entra aquel elocuente maniaco llega a su habitación, donde estoy yo, que por instinto mi cara se disuelve en una silueta de horror, un horror que me come vivo, del que ya no puedo escapar, porque yo, sólo yo me busque aquel día, aquella noche, aquella instancia tortuosamente desquiciada, pues ahora Alfred F. Jones me mira, me mira y sólo sé que en realidad aquel día nunca salió, no tenía trabajo, me tenía acorralado, yo siempre fui su objetivo aquella noche, y así, se escucha retumbar una sonrisa traviesa mientras la pieza se llena de gritos y jadeos dolorosos provenientes de mi propia garganta.

**_De mi propia obsesión._**

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí me tomaré el debido tiempo para disculparme por mi ausencia, pronto verán el capitulo siguiente de "Envolvente tortura" junto a otros fic pequeñitos más.<p>

En cuanto a este, está puramente inspirado en esta parafilia, llamada "Hibristofilia", la cual consiste en sentirse atraído sexualmente por personas que han cometido crímenes crueles o violadores, este sería nuestro desquiciado Arthur Kirkland.

También, sólo si gustan, puedo hacer la continuación de este fic, que sería el punto de vista de "Alfred" que incluiría lemon =), eso sería todo, también pienso usar otras parafilias para fics.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
